


Stuck in my head (In the beginning)

by YeetYourself



Series: Stuck in my head (The series) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - High School, Black Character(s), Far Future, Multi, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetYourself/pseuds/YeetYourself
Summary: Gwen had a normal but very  boring life. That was untilshe woke up in a body that wasn't hers and speaking adifferent language. "The quantum leap effect" as shecalled it. Just as she started to adjust to that body, shewas back home in her original body. But that wasn't theonly out of body experience she had. An assassin, aprincess, a singer. Those were just some of the bodiesshe had been in. She had become a very different personIn her original body due to trauma and hated humans witha passion. She then meets a person who changes hermind. Unfortunately, she soon has to face a hard choicethat will change her life forever. Follow the adventures of Gwen & Ryan! (Ryan to he added later)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Stuck in my head (The series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078493
Comments: 1





	1. BEFORE YOU READ

Hello! Welcome to my first fanfiction on AO3! I've been working on this for a while ~~and by awhile, I mean deleting it and giving up over and over.~~ I'm pretty excited but their are a few thing I have to get into

1\. THIS SERIES IS NOT FACTUALLY CORRECT. Take everything with a grain of salt

2\. DO NOT EXPECT REGULAR UPDATES. I will try best to update but I am currently in the process of moving so yeah....

3\. This fic is a lead in to the next. At the end of each fic, I will take a chapter and lead into the next

4\. There are multiple fandoms in this series. So if you dont like one fandom move on to the next fic.

If you're all caught up then let's go!


	2. Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of yall BTS stans gonna hate me but oh well. But I am an army too but I used to be an anti so...

"I'm just saying! How could you not like them?"

Gwen's friend, Lily threw her hands up exclaiming.

They were in the middle of a very heated battle over

a subject that got Gwen very heated. K-pop.

Specifically how she hated everything about it and

her good friend Lily had gone to the dark side of

liking a famous group by the name of BTS. "So…

You're saying that you support the blatant racism,

sexism, homophobia, and fat shaming that they do?"

She leaned back in her chair, munching on her sad

tuna sandwich.

"I didn't say that! Besides, BTS isn't like that!"

"Didn't one of them call their members "too black"?"

"That was because in Korean, there is no word for tan!"

"That still sounds bad. Like, does he have a problem with tan people?"

"Oh my god! He doesn't! Also that proves you've watched videos of them!"

"It popped up on my feed. And look at you! Now you're starting to act like-

Gwen didn't get to finish her sentence when a metal

Lunchbox whizzed passed her ear and landed on the

floor with a thud. "Shut up. I don't even know what

you're talking about, but just shut up." Her friend

Bella grumbled. Gwen mumbled something underher

breath and went back to eating her food. Bella was a

very scary 14 year old, the oldest of 4. It was silent for the rest of the

lunch period until the bell rang. "Shit I gotta go. You

know how Mrs. Miles gets when I'm late." Her other

friend, Amelia said, shoving her lunchbox into her

very crowded bag. "I haf wealism with fu. Whuat up."

Gwen said with a mouth full of food. All of her

friends went to an arts school for high schoolers and

Realism 101 was her next class. "This argument isn't

over." She said, pointing at Lily, who was neatly

packing her backpack. "Yes it is. Bye!" Lily waved

before running out the room. The three freshmen 

looked at each other. "I have drama next." Bella

sighed and looked at her watch. "Yeah we better

start going. Our class is also in the west wing."

Amelia said getting up. And so, the three of them

made the journey through the packed hallway, a

thought mulling in Gwen's mind.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Why don't you like them?" Amelia asked, untying her

apron and putting her coat on. It was the end of the

day and Gwen was getting ready for her walk home.

"I don't hate them. I hate their stans and the system."

Gwen said getting her coat on and packing her bag.

"Oh ok. I don't really know anything about k-pop so I

can't really say anything about it." Amelia said.

Amelia and Bella only had flip phones and their

computers were heavily monitored so there is no way

they would know anything about k-pop. As the two

walked down the hall that was absolute chaos

Amelia said "Is this because you're Black and their

Asian?" Gwen laughed. "No! I just think people

shouldn't support a terrible system." Gwen whipped

out her phone. "Shit I'm going to be late!" She hugged

Amelia as they got outside onto the front steps of

the school. "Don't forget to give me the book next

weeek!" Gwen waved before making her way down

the street. _'I don't hate them, it's the fans I hate."_ Gwen

thought back to the argument this afternoon. It was

true that their fans had a reputation for being crazy

and god forbid someone doesn't like their bias. _'_

_Jungkook oppa!'_ She thought, shuddering. They

would probably give up their first born child to cthulu

if BTS told them to. _'Its insane'_

Gwen ran up the stairs to her apartment. She was so

happy to be home. As she unlocked and opened the

door, a brown flash was all she saw before she was

attacked by the family beagle, muffy. "Muffy get off!"

She yelled as she pushed the heavy beagle off of her.

_'I guess Alex isn't home yet'_ Gwen thought as she

walked around the house. Alex was her older brother,

a senior in high school who was on the track team.

She saw a note on her dining room table that said:

**'Alex has to practice late tonight and I won't be home**

**till 6. Ellie is coming home from uni for the weekend**

**so be nice to your sister. Please set the table with**

**the right silverware and clean your bedroom. Love,**

**mom** '. Gwen groaned. She had something she

wanted to do tonight and now there were chores.

Well she didn't have to worry about them, cause she

finished setting the table in record speed. The

bedroom could wait. She pulled out her computer

and opened up YouTube. Her YouTube

recommended wasn't tainted yet but it soon was

about to be. Her cursor hovered over the YouTube

search bar as she hesitated. _'Let's get this over with'_

she thought as she typed into the search bar BTS. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Gwen checked the time. _'2:45 am. Still early'_ She

hummed while clicking on what seemed to be her

100th BTS crack video. Their personalities were so

addictive. Namjoon the smart leader, Jin the funny

underrated vocalist, Yoongi the hardworking

tsundere, Hoeseok the dance king and sunshine,

Jimin the petty perfect singer, Taehyung the deep

voice king, And Jungkook the person who's good at

everything. She had nearly missed dinner because of

these videos. She couldn't stop watching them and

didn't regret a thing. The only problem is that she

was starting to nod off to sleep. _'Stay awake. Just_

_one more video'_ She thought as the screen in front of

her was starting to blur. _'Stay awake'_. The last thing

she remembers hearing was Yoongi's voice. The last

time her life was normal.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

_"-0220407 vitals are normal"_

_Huh? Whose voice was that?_

_"Good. We can begin the process"_

_She couldn't move. Why couldn't she move?_

_"Activation in 1 minute, miss."_

_She was wet. At least she thought so._

_"30 seconds!"_

_"We have to pray that this works. They may not let us do this again."_

_Do what? And why did the back of her neck hurt?_

_"Activation in 10 seconds!"_

_I'm scared. What's going on?_

_"3! 2! 1!"_

_Pain. so much of it._

_…._

**Then nothing.**


End file.
